The Baljeatles
singing Somebody Give Me A Grade. |season= 2 |broadcast= 68 |us= August 7, 2009 |international= |xd= July 25, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith= "Vanessassary Roughness" |story=Jon Colton Barry |writer= |storyboards= |ws= Piero Piluso Jon Colton Barry |directed= Robert F. Hughes }} Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet at a summer rock camp while Stacy hangs out with instructor, Coltrane. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz atemmpts to create a baby army. Episode Summary ''.|right]] hear a noise (later relveal to be the "Fail Wail") from Baljeet's house and decide to investigate. Baljeet tells Phineas and Ferb that he signed up for a course called "Summer Rocks", thinking it was a geology course. He believes he is doomed to failure due to his musical inability. Phineas decides that he and Ferb should help Baljeet create a song that truly expresses his feelings. Meanwhile, Jeremy calls Candace and tells her that she and Stacy are invited to his friend, Coltrane's summer rock camp. Candace realizes that she wants Jeremy to call her by a nickname. Stacy admits to feeling like a third wheel around Candace and Jermy; however, this is soon resolved by her sudden romantic interest in Coltrane. Agent P is treated to a dramaitc breifing from Major Monogram thanks to Carl's new film classes. Once arriving at DEI, he is informed of Doofenschmirtz' evil scheme (while captured in a playpen) to create an army of babies by attracting them with his heartbeat. Later, Baljeet discovers that his class doesn't actually assign a letter grade and creates a song about his rage for not recieving one ("Somebody Give Me A Grade" ) . Songs Somebody Give Me a Grade Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Line Perry's entrance to his lair Not shown where he enters, but the lair is made to look similar to a theatre. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Memorable Quotes Candace:(Opens window) If you don't stop that racket, I am so going to bust you-! (Opens eyes) Empty back yard? Stacy: Candace, stop trying to bust your back yard! Stacy: Lately I've been feeling like a third wheel around you guys... Candace: What? No... I always thought more like Jeremy and I were two wheels and you were separate, on a unicycle all doot doot doodle doodle oot... (carnival music) Phineas: Baljeets house? For such a mild mannered kid we sure wind up here for a lot of weird reasons... Phineas: Is everything okay? Baljeet: If by okay, you mean that my life is a meaningless, black cauldron of swirling failure, then yes, everything is groovy. Phineas: That's not at all what I meant by okay! Major Monaghram: Evil...await...you...await evil awaits! Carl: Cut,cut,cut! Major Monograhm: Oh, C'mon! Background Information *Linda and Isabella are absent in this episode. *Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers in this episode! *Django makes a cameo in this episode. Continuity *Tree to Get Ready/Bowl-R-Ama Drama: Doofenshmirtz forms an army of babies, similar as he did with the army of pigeons and the army of robot penguins. *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together: When Doofenshmirtz is flying over the concert he says "Hey Is That The Baljeatles" just like he does over the Love Händel Reunion Concert. *The Best Lazy Day Ever: Stacy and Coltrane's apparent dating relationship is part of the girls' subplot. *Leave the Busting to us: The girl that appeared in the song "Leave the Busting to us" could be seen in the concert of the Baljeatles *Comet Kermillion: One of the kids watching the mime Candace ran over is in the front row during the song "Give Me a Grade." Allusions *The episode title is a reference to The Beatles. *Candace mentions Mickey Mouse's classic nemesis, Peg-Leg Pete. *The opening intro to "Somebody Give Me A Grade" has a striking resemblence to AC/DC's mega hit "Back in Black". Throughout the song, there are further references to heavy metal, rock, and alternative songs. *Doofenshmirtz gives a refrence to The Pied Piper of Hamelin when he used his pipe to get the children to follow him. *Jeremy and Stacy both mention the motto of Staples ("that was easy") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Baljeet Patel